The Impacts of Life Events on Depression in Later Life in Older Hmong Immigrants Previous research demonstrates that life experiences and social support are predictors of later life mental health status. Although previous studies have established mental health as a major public health concern among Southeast Asians in the U.S., we lack information about ways in which their life events may contribute to their mental health status, especially in later life. This study will focus specifically on older Hmong immigrants' life experiences from three life phases: pre-migration, transition, and post-migration. The study is theoretically informed by the Stress Process Model, which identifies early life experiences and stresses as contributing to late-life health outcomes. Special focus is directed toward ways in which the migration process disrupted family and clan networks, which in this population are central to identity and well-being. The initial phase of research will examine these life experiences and the extent to which they have impacted reported experiences with depression. A second phase of the research will include validation of a mental health instrument among older Hmong immigrants. For this project, both qualitative and quantitative methods will be employed. The qualitative method will allow for an in-depth understanding of events that occurred throughout the participants' life course and how these events impact depression in later life. Grounded Theory will serve as the framework to analyze the data. The qualitative component will be carried out in California. To validate the Hopkins Symptom Checklist-10 (HSCL- 10) items inventory, quantitative data will be collected in California and Minnesota. This proposed project responds directly to the request and need to increase diversity in the aging research field. With the status of low income, low education attainment, and poor health profile the older Hmong immigrants are also among the most vulnerable populations in the U.S. The findings from this project will provide information that is much needed to fully understand their life course and current adjustment in later life with respect to mental health.